Original
by Aleirian's Chosen
Summary: Waya doesn't like being compared to Le Ping. Not at all. Light shonenai, IsumiWaya, of course. Epilogue: Dreaming has been added!
1. Original

**Original**

Disclaimer: Hotta and Obata's. Enough said.  
Rating: K+ (as always, for concepts)  
Summary: Waya doesn't like being compared to Le Ping. Not at all. IsumiWaya, of course.

* * *

It wasn't that Waya had a grudge against the Chinese kid. He wasn't particularly nationalistic, and he actually enjoyed working with younger kids. Usually. There were always exceptions, because exceptions were the rules of life. 

Waya didn't dislike the kid...it was more of a matter of pride. Of authenticity, if you would have it that way. Waya Yoshitaka was constantly being compared against the rest of the world -- by his mother, by Morishita-sensei, by himself -- but it was something new to be called a "clone."

Looking at a few pictures Isumi had brought back from China, though, he had to admit that the punk really _did_ look like him -- it was scary, how similar they appeared.

_But that still doesn't give Isumi the right to call him "mini-Waya," or me "grown-up Le Ping,"_ Waya though sourly. _It's like he only remembered me because of min-- Le Ping. I am very much my own, unique self!_

Waya was sulking. He was seriously considering ignoring Isumi for the rest of the day. Honestly, the first thing he said to Waya after coming back from a prolonged stay in China was "Le Ping! You've grown up!" And even now, at a fast food restaurant for a snack, Isumi kept sliding in bits about Le Ping. Like his logic about the stomach ache.

Waya had missed his friend for these past months. It was bad enough after the pro exam, when he passed and Isumi didn't. But now add this trip on top of it...Waya wondered if they were really still friends.

None of this was helping Waya's mood. The sulkiness settled in cozily.

It was really was a shame that no one ever told Waya how sulking made him look particularly adorable.

Caught up in his own moody thoughts, Waya momentarily lost track of their conversation.

"...common with Le Ping, in terms of appearance."

_Not Le Ping again!_ The annoyance tripled, quadrupled even. He was sick of being compared to the Chinese kid! It was Isumi's first day back, the first day they'd spent together in a long time; couldn't he talk about something else at least?

"How is that even possible?" he grouched, staring down at his soft drink. "I thought I was already 'an exact replica' of Le Ping."

Waya didn't see Isumi's smile. "Well, it's kind of a quirk too, if you'll have it that way," he said. "You both look even cuter than usual when you're sulking."

"How is that--" Waya paused, glancing up quickly as he suddenly realized what Isumi had just said. Cute? As in...well, _cute?_

The look of shock must have been very apparent on his face. Isumi raised an eyebrow, questioning. "Did I say something?"

"You said..." Now Waya was confused. Where was this conversation going? Isumi sounded perfectly normal, but...

_But what?_ Waya asked himself. _What the heck do _I_ think this is about, anyway?_

He must be overreacting.

"Nothing," he finished lamely, sipping his drink to spare himself an awkward silence.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Eh?" Waya now looked even more confused than before. After blinking for a few seconds, he shook himself mentally, (_Stop that, you idiot!_) and offered a small smile. "Sure. But what about your bag? You'll have to lug it around with you."

"It's fine," Isumi said, standing up. "There isn't too much in there, and I don't mind carrying it around for a while."

Ten minutes later found them ambling aimlessly around, carefully avoiding the more crowded streets.

"You really liked China, didn't you?" Waya asked, during a lull in their conversation.

Isumi took his time to think of a reply. "I got the chance to play against a lot of great players, and with Liu-san's help, I have more confidence in myself now." He paused for a moment, trying to decide how to launch the next part. "But you know what they say: home is where the heart is."

Waya glanced at him, a hint of puzzlement flickering through his eyes. "I'm going to assume that wasn't stated out of nationalism," he said, with just a hint of sarcasm.

Isumi chuckled. "No, not nationalism. My friends are all here, and this is my homeland, after all. I was pretty homesick for a few days in China."

"You made it sound so great, I didn't think you remembered us at all." The statement tumbled from Waya's mouth before he had time to think it over. Realizing the bitterness in his tone, he hastily added, "I mean, you didn't call or anything, and I hadn't seen you for so long and when I heard you decided to stay for a few months--"

"Were you worried?"

His tirade gently cut off, Waya glanced up at Isumi. _I've gotten a little taller in the past few months,_ Waya noted absently. _And since when did Isumi's hair look so soft? Or his eyes..._ Waya suddenly had to divert his attention to keeping a blush from his cheeks.

He swallowed, willing himself not to squeak. What should he say?

"I..." _I wasn't worried at all._ That sounded way too snobbish and uncaring. _I was worried for you, especially after the pro exam. I didn't want to see you so depressed and shaken, it really hurt me_...That didn't sound right either. As Waya sifted through his jumbled thoughts, his traitorous instincts took control of his vocal cords.

"I missed you." _Where did that come from?_ But even as he uttered the statement, Waya found himself blushing. He ducked his head, to hide the color in his cheeks. What in the world was wrong with him today?

Long, slender fingers twined around his own, and Waya nearly jumped out of his skin, only to freeze as he felt Isumi squeeze his hand gently. His heart stopped for a moment, then continued to beat at what seemed twice its normal rate.

"You really missed me?" Isumi asked, a small smile on his lips. He continued to walk along, and Waya followed, feeling slightly weak in the knees. He willed himself not to stare, or blush, say or do anything incredibly stupid. But with the way things were going, self-control was quickly spinning out of his grasp.

"Yes." The speed at which his heart was pounding couldn't be healthy for him. Waya wondered if that was the reason why he was feeling a bit faint and lightheaded. "I really missed you, Isumi."

"It's just 'Isumi' now?" he asked mildly.

"Well...I _am_ a pro," Waya said impishly. His heart calmed slightly. This was better. Go was something he understood and could talk about...though the fact that Isumi hadn't let go of his hand yet was adding a new dimension of distraction. "But you're going to turn pro in a few weeks, so I'm not planning on getting used to it."

Isumi laughed. "That's a bit overconfident, isn't it?" He smiled warmly at Waya, who felt his knees turn to jelly again. "Still, I'm glad you believe in me. And I'm also glad you're still my friend."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

There was just the slightest of a teasing tone in Isumi's voice as he replied, "I thought you were annoyed with me over the whole 'mini-Waya' thing."

This got him a faint scowl from (original) Waya. _He just _had_ to remind me._

"I don't see why you're so worked up over it," he complained. "And I'd almost forgotten before you reminded me." Waya made a face at his friend. Isumi smiled, and squeezed his hand in reply.

"But you should know," he said, as Waya went into another round of battles with that dreaded blush, "that it doesn't matter how much Le Ping looks like you. There will never be anyone who can take your place."

Waya felt his heart flutter; a small, cynical corner of his mind wondered if he should go see a doctor about heart problems. The rest of his consciousness told it to shut up.

"R-really?" _Damnit! Why am I blushing again?_

"Absolutely." Isumi paused, then added, "So am I forgiven now?"

"Huh? What did you ever need forgiveness for?"

Isumi just smiled. "Good to hear. I'd hate to have to go home with you mad at me." He finally let go of Waya's hand, and shifted the weight of his bag so the strap was no longer digging into his shoulder blade. "I'll see you some other time, then."

Waya stretched his fingers for a moment, suddenly missing the warmth of Isumi's hand.

"See you," he called after his friend. He firmly told himself not to be stupid and wish that Isumi could stay for longer. _It's not like he's going away or anything. Just a call, and maybe next Saturday or something..._

Well, there was more time to think about that. Right now, he figured it would be best to go home before he fainted.

_I'm just tired. Nothing a short nap can't take off._

Waya firmly ignored the voice in his head that kept telling him how very good he was at lying to himself.

* * *

I'm thinking about an epilogue, or maybe a sequel of sorts. This was originally intended to end with a kiss (yesh, I'm unoriginal), but then I decided to be a rebel and keep it open ended. 

...It's mostly because I want to keep myself inspired. Anyway. Reviews and comments and always appreciated!


	2. Dreaming

**Dreaming**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Original lyrics, though.  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Maybe we're both dreaming... Follow-up/epilogue to "Original". IsumiWaya. Fluff!

* * *

_Maybe I'm dreaming,  
but 'til morning light,  
I'll keep on dreaming,  
holding you tight.

* * *

_

On the last day of the pro exams, Isumi excused himself from the post-exam congratulations and interviews as quickly as was polite. He'd passed, but it wasn't the press or other players around that he wanted to spend the time with. Catching a bus, he arrived fifteen minutes later at an apartment building that looked like any other.

Waya opened his door to find Isumi at his doorstep, wearing a brilliant smile. Information immediately filtered through his mind: today was last day of the pro exams, and Isumi hadn't lost a single game yet, he was aiming for a perfect record...

"You won..." Questioning, but fully expecting a yes.

"Perfect record." Smile.

A split second later, Isumi found himself the victim of a massive glomp. Waya practically tackled him in his excitement. And was it his imagination, or did Waya just brush a light kiss on his cheek? The new pro felt himself quiver slightly on the inside as Waya hugged him tightly. He hugged his friend back.

Isumi allowed himself a moment just to enjoy being this close to Waya. He knew it wouldn't last. Soon, Waya would let go and drag him inside, bouncing around and looking for snacks and asking him to play a game or just chat. It would be back to good old friendship. Nothing like this...not the intimacy he was sensing...even if it was just onesided on his part.

Or so he thought.

After at least thirty seconds, Isumi realized that Waya's arms were still very much firmly wrapped around him, and it didn't seem as though he was planning on letting go anytime soon. Isumi's own heart was beating faster than usual, but past that, he dimly felt Waya's pulse racing as well.

Isumi Shinichiro was a patient young man, with good sense and judgement, but just then the moment swept him up. It wasn't exactly a daily occurrence, that he found himself in his best friend's arms, holding tight to each other. And contrary to popular opinion, "patient" and "sensible" didn't cut it when fate presented such tempting chances.

Just as Waya finally started to let go of him, Isumi leaned forward...and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He'd meant for a real kiss, but he was trembling with anticipation, and his vision suddenly became cloudy.

Waya froze for about two seconds. Then he stepped back, releasing Isumi, and quickly turned to walk into the apartment; but not too quick for Isumi to catch the blush creeping over his cheeks, or to notice the tremor in his voice as he said, "Come on in."

Isumi could only follow him inside, shutting the door behind him. But he wasn't about to let this moment slip away. He'd never been this emotionally certain before, or this mentally prepared; even after all these years of knowing Waya, it wasn't until a minute ago that Isumi fully realized why his heart always fluttered whenever they were together.

"Waya." He caught Waya's arm as the other turned away, the blush still flushing his cheeks. "Wait."

He could feel Waya trembling. Isumi stepped closer, and gently turned him so they faced each other. Waya was definitely blushing, but there was a hopeful light in his eyes that gave Isumi all the prompting he needed.

Before either of them could pull away or say anything else, he leaned down and kissed Waya.

* * *

Waya had been half-asleep when the doorbell rang, and right now, he wasn't sure if he was awake or dreaming. 

For a long time Waya had known that Isumi's passion for go was rivaled by nothing else. He understood that, because it was the same way for him. Waya knew that if he ever found his significant other, that love couldn't replace the love for go that came first in his life, the same as many other players.

Still, that didn't change the fact that right now, all thoughts of "love comes second to go" were wiped clean from his mind.

He'd suspected, he's hoped...but never did he dream it would actually become reality. Not like this. _This_ was Isumi holding him close, this was kissing the one his heart had claimed, this was feeling his heart overflowing. This was like a dream.

But there could be no doubt. There was no mistake, no "if only" or "maybe." There was no way he could mistake it in the passionate kiss, in the sheer intensity of the moment.

"I must be dreaming..." He said it aloud, as much to himself as anything. It felt so...heavenly, just leaning against Isumi, lost in the euphoria immediately following his first kiss. "Am I dreaming?"

"Maybe," he heard Isumi whisper, close to his ear. "Maybe we're both dreaming. Just as long as we don't wake up, I'll cherish every moment I have. "

Waya's fingers instinctively gripped Isumi's shirt tighter, holding him closer, reassuring himself in the feel of his solid presence.

"I love you."

* * *

Unapologetic fluff! Heh heh, don't say I didn't warn you. :) 


End file.
